El amor también se equivoca
by FlorStrider
Summary: "-Estoy enamorado de ti- dijo el chico pelirrojo mientras veía fijamente los ojos de aquella persona a la que se le acababa de confesar" Castiel se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de su mejor amigo Lysandro, se armó de valor y le confesó sus sentimientos pero ¿cómo reaccionará Lysandro ante esto? Fanfic BL "Lysandro x Castiel"
1. El amor también se equivoca- Capítulo 1

-Estoy enamorado de ti- dijo el chico pelirrojo mientras veía fijamente los ojos de aquella persona a la que se le acababa de confesar, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y su rostro dibujaba una expresión de sorpresa por lo que había escuchado-ya está, ya lo dije- se dijo a sí mismo el pelirrojo mientras su rostro se ponía de un color cada vez casi igual al de su cabello, pero al no escuchar respuesta de la otra persona, rompió el contacto visual y avergonzado, miró fijamente el piso.

-Bueno…no es como que te esté pidiendo salir conmigo de todas formas- balbuceó de manera apenas audible mirando aun fijamente el piso.

Después de escuchar eso, el otro chico, que hasta ahora había permanecido inmóvil, parpadeó, aún más confundido y volteó hacia abajo al igual que el pelirrojo.

-Castiel…yo

Empezó a decir Lysandro, pero fue interrumpido cuando la puerta del aula B se abrió de golpe, era esa pequeña niña rubia que siempre lo seguía a todos lados, al ver a Lysandro, la cara de la pequeña se llenó de alegría y saltó hacia sus brazos.

-Lysandro, te he estado buscando desde hace ya un rato, este instituto es enorme, pero vi carteles en la calle y decía que actuarías en una obra de teatro y me dije a mi misma, no puedo dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta.

-Nina-dijo Lysandro asombrado pero sin soltar el agarre de la pequeña- supongo que en cuanto viste mi nombre en el cartel corriste hacia aquí ¿no es así?

-Eh… ¿cómo sabes eso?

-La obra de teatro es en tres días, si te hubieras detenido a leer te habrías dado cuenta

-¡Ah! Lo siento, que tonta soy, debí de haberme fijado antes de correr hacia aquí

-No, está bien, le diré a Rosa si podrías ayudar en algo

-¡Sí! Quiero hacer algo que tu uses, oh ¿quién es él? Creo haberlo visto ya antes pero…

-Es Castiel –Dijo Lysandro dirigiéndole la mirada, se sentía un poco culpable ahora por haberlo ignorado cuando entró la pequeña a la habitación y se sentía más culpable porque no le había contestado nada a pesar de que el pelirrojo se armó de valor para decir lo que había dicho, y era claro que lo decía enserio, Castiel no era de los que bromearan con cosas así, no con él por lo menos, tal vez de vez en cuando con Sucrette… oh… Sucrette, Castiel parecía estar muy interesado en ella, pero ella parecía llevarse bien con todos ¿podría ser que Castiel se haya dado por vencido con ella y en ese momento de debilidad haya dicho que estaba enamorado de él solo porque al pelirrojo le faltaba amor? Es claro que le falta amor, sus padres nunca están, su exnovia le vio la cara de tonto y la chica que le empezaba a interesar parece que se lleva igualmente con todos, las únicas personas que él debe de sentir que lo quieren son su perro, la brabucona que está enamorada de él y claro, su mejor amigo.

-Lysandro, estás más distraído que de costumbre, ¿te sientes enfermo?–Dijo la chica rubia mientras lo seguía abrazando-

-No…No es nada-contestó Lys mientras volteaba a ver a Nina y le sonreía-

-…ahora que recuerdo, Sucrette dijo que necesitaba que le ayudara con algo de la obra… así que, me voy- Dijo Castiel antes de salir del aula, pensó en irse del instituto pero era cierto lo que había dicho y tenía que ir a ayudarle a Sucrette, así que se dirigió al gimnasio-

-Castiel ¡por fin llegas! ¿En dónde te habías metido? – Dijo una chica pelirroja de ojos con colores peculiares, el derecho era azul mientras que el izquierdo era verde-

-Sucrette, lo siento, es que no me siento muy bien- esos ojos de cierta manera le recordaban a Lysandro, aunque puede que solo sea porque ambos tenían una heterocromía hermosa-

-¿qué es eso? ¿Una excusa para no ayudarme?-Dijo la chica juguetonamente mientras inflaba los cachetes, fruncía el ceño y colocaba sus brazos en sus caderas mientras se inclinaba ligeramente hacia adelante-

-Claro que no, tú sabes que me encanta pasar tiempo contigo, enana- contestó Castiel y de la misma forma juguetona infló sus cachetes, frunció el ceño, colocó sus manos en sus caderas y se inclinó hacia adelante-

-Dejen de coquetear y ayuden aquí con algo- gritó alguien desde el otro lado del gimnasio, era un chico pelinegro de ojos de un azul muy hermoso, sonreía al ver que los dos amigos ahora se encontraban sorprendidos volteando hacia su dirección

-Que idiota eres Armin- Dijo un chico peliazul de ojos color morado al mismo tiempo que le daba un golpe en la cabeza a su hermano por haberlo gritado, ahora todo el mundo presente los veía-

-Idiota- le gritó Castiel a Armin un poco avergonzado por lo que el chico pelinegro había dicho, ahora todos los que se encontraban en ese lugar seguramente creerían que era verdad y que ellos dos estaban coqueteando.

-No te pongas celoso corazón, sabes que también te quiero a ti- Gritó con una voz un poco melosa la chica, haciendo que el pelinegro se sonrojara hasta el punto en que su rostro se veía de un color rojo brillante-

-Sucrette ¿en qué necesitas que ayude? Hablo enserio cuando digo que no me siento bien…-dijo Castiel volteando a ver a la chica pelirroja-

-¡Venga ya hombre! ¡No seas marica y aguántate como los machos! Ayúdame a hacer la decoración, siendo matón se te da muy bien el usar la pintura el aerosol ¿no? –Dijo la chica entre risas al chico pelirrojo-

-…Lejos de ser una chica educada, eres como una yo, pero supongo que solo yo conozco ese lenguaje colorido que tienes ¿alguien más sabe realmente cómo eres?-contestó el chico pelirrojo a la chica-

-No… supongo que solo tú sabes como soy realmente- balbuceó la chica un poco triste- pero es que es difícil hablar con los demás como lo hago contigo… sobre todo es difícil hablarle bien al chico que te gusta ¿no?

-En absoluto, me parece normal, si te gusta alguien ¿por qué ocultarle cómo eres? En mi caso… la persona que me gusta me conoce mejor que yo mismo…- Dijo Castiel con la mirada fija en la puerta que se acababa de abrir de golpe, era Lysandro y detrás de él, la chica rubia que siempre lo seguía fuera a donde fuera, pero de inmediato los ignoró y fijó su vista en la chica pelirroja con la que estaba hablando-

-¿Te conoce más que tú mismo? ¿No estarás hablando de Debrah verdad? – Dijo disgustada la chica pelirroja-

-¿Debrah? ¿Qué tendría que ver ella con esta conversación?

-Bueno pues, ella te conocía muy bien…

-Ya he olvidado a esa zorra, tú descuida.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Quién es la afortunada?

-No te lo diré

-¿Puede que te hayas enamorado de mí? ¡Eso debe ser! Yo te conozco más que tú mismo –Dijo orgullosa la chica pelirroja-

-Tan falso como el relleno de tu sostén, si quisiera salir con alguien como yo, me clonaría y saldría conmigo mismo-Dijo el pelirrojo con aires de grandeza-

-Narcisista de mierda

-¿perdón? ¿Quién de los dos aquí se confesó diciendo que "Era hermoso y amaba su forma de ser"?

-¡VALE! Me gustabas, me gustabas demasiado y quedé deshecha cuando dijiste que yo no te gustaba de esa manera pero, vamos, eso ya pasó, ahora me gusta alguien más, sin embargo, puede que tú te hayas dado cuenta de lo cool que soy y ahora me amas en secreto.

-Jódete, ya te lo dije, eres como yo, cabello teñido de rojo, converse, jeans, siempre usas camisas de grupos de rock como yo, e incluso te fuiste a comprar esa chaqueta que es idéntica a la mía, seguro que estabas muy obsesionada conmigo ¿no?

-¡No es obsesión! Es lo que una persona hace por intentar gustarle a otra, pero claro, tu nunca lo entenderás porque eres un jodido narcisista de mierda que cree que nadie es apto para salir con él, rechazas a todas y claro, crees que si algún día te llega a gustar alguien nunca te va a rechazar porque eres el todo poderoso Castiel

-¿Y no te has puesto a pensar que las rechazo porque ya tengo a alguien que me gusta? ¿Qué soy un puto cobarde que le da miedo que lo rechacen? ¿QUE ES JUSTAMENTE ESO LO QUE HAN HECHO Y AHORA QUE ME QUIERO IR A MI PUTA CASA NO ME DEJAS EN PAZ? Porque, ¡ADIVINA! , es te "TODO PODEROSO" Castiel, acaba de ser rechazado, así que, apártate de mí puto camino y déjame ir -Dijo Castiel antes de salir corriendo del gimnasio y solo en ese entonces, se dio cuenta que Lysandro estaba parado detrás de él y Sucrette ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? ¿Cuánto de la conversación había escuchado? Ya no importaba, ahora el solo quería irse a casa.

* * *

**_Mi primer fanfic oficial, quería hacerlo de el chico que tanto adoro, Castiel, con el segundo chico que tanto adoro, Lysandro, espero que les haya gustado, pronto subiré la segunda parte. _**


	2. El amor también se equivoca- Capítulo 2

Al día siguiente, el pelirrojo estaba tan avergonzado que prefirió no ir al instituto, pasando casi todo el día en cama cuando el timbre de la entrada sonó y bajó a abrir.

-Sucrette…

-Castiel yo solo… venía a disculparme por lo de ayer

-…No importa ya, supongo que solo estoy un poco deprimido de que las cosas no sucedieran como yo pensaba…

-¿quieres que golpee a esa chica por ti? ¡Nadie se mete con un chico tan encantador como tu sin recibir su merecido!

-"Encantador" no es una palabra que definitivamente me describa

-Claro que lo eres, pero eso solo pueden verlo las personas que se toman la molestia de conocerte.

-Supongo que entonces solo tú piensas que lo soy ¿no?

-No solo yo, son Iris, Lysandro y yo y habrían más si no intentaras aparentar que eres rudo aun cuando eres muy dulce...

-No estoy de acuerdo con eso

-Pero es cierto, ¿por qué otra cosa nos quedaríamos junto a ti si no fuera porque nos gusta estar contigo?

-A veces también me pregunto eso…

-Entonces

-¿entonces qué?

-¿me lo dirás?

-¿decirte qué?

-¿Quién es la chica por la que sufres ahora mismo? Debe de ser hermosa y simpática para que la hayas preferido a ella antes que a mí.

-Sucrette…

-¡Vamos! ¿Una pista?

-…Sí, esa persona es hermosa, su cabello brilla con la luz del sol, sus ojos se iluminan cuando habla de cosas que le gustan, es muy callada y casi no habla con nadie pero, el que hable conmigo me hace sentir especial, al principio pensé que me quería acercar a esa persona porque era diferente a las demás, un misterio, pero luego esos sentimientos de curiosidad se transformaron en amistad y antes de que me diera cuenta… en amor.

-¿Y luego que pasó?

-Tenía miedo

-¿Miedo de qué?

-De confesarme y que no sintiera lo mismo que yo, pero entonces, luego de meses, empecé a pensar en cosas como "si tan solo" o "si yo…" y bueno, si tan solo yo también le gustara, si yo fuera también esa persona especial para… ella… entonces, me armé de valor y me preparé para un rechazo… o eso creía

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Bueno… No me dio una respuesta, de hecho, sí que me la iba a dar, estuvo a punto de rechazarme pero entonces alguien entró al aula y lo interrumpió, pero me ignoró, fingió que lo que estábamos hablando ahí era nada y empezó a hablar con la otra persona, entonces sentí que yo sobraba ahí y me fui

-¡Pero si no te dio una respuesta no es un rechazo! Idiota, ¿no crees que pensaba en si lo que sentía por ti era lo mismo?

-Lo dudo… a "ella" le gusta otra persona y yo sabía eso, me di cuenta hace tiempo, como ya dije, no suele hablar con nadie que no le interese y hasta entonces, yo era la única persona con la que hablaba pero luego, llegó "el" al instituto y ya no solo era yo…

-… ¿No estarás hablando de Violeta verdad? Digo, es callada y casi nunca habla con nadie y entonces llegó Alexy y…

-Demonios, no, ella es linda pero, para nada mi tipo.

-¡Quisiera saber quién es! Pero bueno… supongo que en ciertas ocasiones es necesario arriesgarse, a vivir toda tu vida pensando en "que hubiera pasado si…" ¿no es verdad? Así duela la respuesta de la otra persona

-…Lamento mucho lo que te dije la otra vez cuando te rechacé

-¡No importa eso ahora! Ya pasó mucho tiempo de eso, ahora me gusta alguien más, sabes, he estado pensando desde hace ya tiempo que tal vez debería darle una segunda oportunidad a mi corazón e intentar confesarme a esta otra persona

-¿me dirás quién es?

-¿Me lo dirás tú?

-…

-Eso pensé, te doy dos días para que estés solo, si pasado mañana no vas al instituto, vendré aquí y le diré a alguno de mis amigos gay que te viole, y sabes que más de uno aceptará

-Iré, descuida…

-¡Espero que sea cierto! La chica pelirroja se despidió del chico y se fue a su casa.

-Supongo que no serviría de nada decirte quien es… además, tú le gustas a él, me di cuenta tiempo atrás pero, no quería aceptarlo porque, después de todo aún tenía esperanza… o más bien, aún tengo esperanza de llegar a gustarle…

El chico pelirrojo se fue a su habitación a dormir y a la mañana siguiente, el timbre de la puerta lo despertó, no sabía a qué hora era pero, al juzgar por la luz de afuera, posiblemente ya pasarían de las 5 p.m., bajó las escaleras y al abrir la puerta, era de nuevo la chica del día anterior.

-He, Castiel, traje pizza, invítame a pasar.

-Pensé que dijiste que me dejarías estar solo

-Y te dejé solo, ya volví, ahora, déjame pasar

-…

-…oye, adivina quien fue rechazada

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-A que me rechazaron, pero me negué a ser rechazada de nuevo

-Explícate -Bueno, fui hoy, cité al chico que me gusta, le pedí que saliera conmigo, no me contestó, pero después de un rato dijo que prefería esperar un poco para aclarar sus sentimientos

-¿y qué pasó?

-Pues, le dije que saliera conmigo y si no se enamoraba de mí que podíamos terminar, entonces él dijo que ese no era el problema, que yo si le gustaba pero…

-¿pero…?

-Lo mismo le pregunté, pero no me contestó eso, luego le dije que no perdía nada en salir conmigo un tiempo, así en dos días decidiera que no quería estar conmigo eso estaba bien, y ya está, terminaríamos y el accedió a eso.

-Por dios, ¿es que no aceptas un puto no?–Dijo Castiel riendo a carcajadas-

-¡Exacto! No lo acepto, no me daré por vencida sin haberlo intentado antes

-¿y Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Me vas a decir quien es tu "novio temporal"?

-Si lo dices así suena mal… pero, ¿Me dirás quién es la chica?

-…No ahora, te lo diré cuando esté listo -Pues vale, te lo digo cuando me lo digas.

-Ahora tengo más curiosidad porque no me lo quieres decir, ¿es del insti?

-¡Eso sí que te lo puedo contestar! Lo es

-Entonces la búsqueda se reduce a tan solo todos en el instituto

-¡Que malvado eres!

-Le coqueteas a todos

-No a todos… creo yo…

-A todos, a unos más que a otros pero al fin y al cabo, a todos.

-bueno ya, no seas puto y déjame pasar antes de que la pizza se enfríe

-Claro, siéntete como en tu casa -Hoy me voy a quedar a dormir aquí

-Espera ¿qué? ¿Por qué?

-Quiero pasar un poco de tiempo contigo, ya sabes… como amigos

-¿Desde cuándo me empezaste a ver cómo amigo?

-Desde hace algún tiempo y más ahora que conseguí novio, ahora, es tiempo de olvidarte

-Y… ¿Planeas hacerlo durmiendo en mi casa? -Esa es la idea -Es una estupidez, pero vale.

-Igual y traje películas de terror y de acción para ver ah y traje esta que se llama Hachiko, me la recomendó Kim

-¿Hachiko? ¿Qué es eso? Suena como a comida oriental.

-No lo sé, vamos a verla al final de la noche.

Castiel y Sucrette vieron las películas y comieron pizza, casi al amanecer, se fueron a dormir juntos en la cama pues solo había una.

* * *

**Disculpen si no les gusta que Sucrette tenga una personalidad parecida a Castiel (ya saben, las groserías y eso) ¡pero a mi me gustaría que fuera así! ah, yo se que es un poco tonto lo de Hachiko pero, no he escuchado de nadie que no llore con esa película... tal vez se entienda mejor eso con el capítulo siguiente, ¡Gracias por leer! **


	3. El amor también se equivoca- Capítulo 3

-Morning, Castiel…-Dijo la chica pelirroja sin muchos ánimos-

-Morning –dijo el pelirrojo mientras bostezaba-

-Aún hay un poco de tiempo para que empiecen las clases, préstame ropa, quiero tomar una ducha.

-Ahí en el armario está la ropa- dijo el pelirrojo acomodándose de nuevo en la cama- toma lo que quieras y despiértame cuando te termines de bañar para ir yo.

-Bien-dijo la chica pelirroja caminando torpemente hacia el armario-

-Castiel, despierta, es tu turno de tomar un baño

-Ya voy-Dijo el pelirrojo levantándose de la cama- oye –agregó dirigiéndole una mirada a la chica-

-¿qué ocurre? -Supongo que estaba equivocado cuando pensé que no te podías parecer más a mí ¿no?

-Bueno, no creo que tengas ropa de mujer en tu casa

-No creo que llenes la ropa de mujer, aun cuando Debrah no se podía poner mis camisas porque le apretaba el pecho…

-No me compares con esa -dijo la chica molesta-

-Lo sé, lo siento, bueno, iré a tomar un baño…

-Bien, yo voy a hacer algo de desayunar, aunque no esperes nada grande, solo se preparar platillos simples

-Bueno, es más de lo que yo sé hacer-Dijo el pelirrojo antes de entrar al baño-

Luego de unos minutos ya estaba listo para bajar a desayunar.

-Tienes los ojos rojos y te vez para el arrastre niño–le dijo Sucrette al chico pelirrojo que bajaba las escaleras-

-Pues tú no te vez precisamente como una muñequita –contestó Castiel a la chica mientras le servía de comer a su perro - tus ojos están igual que los míos y sabes que todo es tu culpa

-Si en el instituto se enteraran de que eres una perra llorona –dijo la chica divertida-

-Te podrías olvidar de dirigirme la palabra –contestó Castiel serio-

-Se darán cuenta si llegas así al instituto

-Solo, no entremos en detalles y listo, no le digas a nadie por qué nuestros ojos están rojos y ya está… desayuna rápido que se nos hace tarde y no he arreglado mi moto.

-Vale

Luego de desayunar ambos chicos tomaron el autobús para llegar al instituto.

-Genial, aún faltan cinco minutos para entrar a clases Castiel, ¿quieres dar una vuelta?

-No, déjame en paz, me asfixias con tu repentino acercamiento

-¡Buenos días Castiel! ¡Buenos días Sucrette! –Dijo una chica de cabello entre café y naranja amarrado en una trenza mientras se dirigía hacia ellos-

-Morning Iris –Dijo Sucrette-

-Morning… –Saludó Castiel sin muchos ánimos-

-Oh no ¿Qué les ocurrió? ¿Estuvieron… llorando?

-…Hachiko-Dijeron ambos chicos pelirrojos mientras dirigían su mirada hacia el techo del instituto-

-¡Oh! Ahora entiendo ¡Yo también lloré con esa película! Que no les de vergüenza, venga, vamos a clases –Dijo Iris mientras tomaba a ambos de las muñecas y los jalaba hacia el salón-

-No es necesario arrastrarme –contestó Castiel, más no hiso intento por liberarse del agarre de Iris- Al entrar al aula, todos voltearon a verlos pues Iris había abierto la puerta de golpe, Lysandro y Castiel cruzaron miradas pero Castiel la desvió inmediatamente, así que Lysandro se levantó del asiento y se dirigió hacia Castiel.

-…Castiel, tenemos que hablar

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo- dijo el chico pelirrojo con la vista clavada en el suelo-

-Pero…

-Buenos días Lysandro –Dijo de manera muy energética la chica pelirroja-

-Buenos días Sucrette- Contestó Lysandro sin verla a los ojos-

-Lysandro, estaba pensando que después de clases podríamos…

-¿Esa ropa es de Castiel?- Interrumpió Lysandro a la chica-

-Ah, si… lo es, ayer me quedé en su casa hasta tarde, así que dormí allí

-¿Por qué tienes los ojos rojos?

-…No quiero hablar sobre eso–contestó la chica recordando la pequeña conversación con Castiel en la mañana-

-¿Por qué no? –Lysandro volteó a ver a Castiel quien evitaba verle a los ojos- Castiel también los tiene así…

-Voy a sentarme-Dijo Castiel pasando de largo pero Lysandro lo tomó de la muñeca- suéltame, a ti no te importa lo que haya pasado con Sucrette o conmigo –añadió Castiel un poco molesto-

-Si me importa

-¡Pues no debería importarte! ¿Por qué te importa? Ella ya está suficientemente grandecita, no necesita que la estés cuidando

-Me importa porque ella es mi novia-Dijo Lysandro un poco molesto-

-¿El? –Dijo Castiel asombrado mientas veía a Sucrette, sentía que el piso se movía, se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y le faltaba el aire, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar ¿No podía salir con él pero si con ella? ¿Qué tenía ella que no tuviera él? ¡Sí! Era una chica pero ¿Eso le importaba tanto a Lysandro?

-Castiel… no quería que te enteraras así pero, si, era él–dijo Sucrette algo confundida por lo que estaba pasando, el timbre del instituto sonó y el profesor entró al salón-

-Siéntense todos –pidió el señor Farrés-

-Yo me largo –dijo Castiel mientras se soltaba del agarre de Lysandro y salía del aula

-Castiel, dije que teníamos que hablar –Gritó Lysandro antes de salir corriendo detrás de Castiel-

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar, te felicito, ahora tienes una linda novia que te quiere mucho, por favor, se feliz.

-Castiel, vamos, esto está saliendo mal

-¿qué está saliendo mal?

-Respóndeme esto… ¿Ya no serás más mi amigo?

-¿Ser tu amigo? ¿Enserio?

-Pero yo no quiero que dejemos de ser amigos –Dijo Lysandro con tristeza-

-¿Amigos? –Preguntó Castiel un poco desesperado por la situación- ¿Quieres que aun seamos amigos?

-Lo quiero, Castiel, te quiero mucho y no quiero dejar de ser tu amigo así como así

-Lysandro… tú no entiendes nada –Dijo Castiel y entonces dejó de caminar-

-¿Entender qué? –Preguntó Lysandro empezando a desesperarse-

-Esto- Dijo el chico pelirrojo mientras se acercaba a Lysandro para luego apretar sus labios con los de él en un tierno y corto beso- yo no te veo como un amigo, te lo dije, me gustas ¿Ahora me pides que ignore lo que siento por ti?

-Castiel… ¿Te estoy haciendo sufrir?

-Lo estás haciendo

-¿Es por mi culpa el que hayas llorado?

-¿Qué yo haya llorado?

-…Tienes los ojos rojos…

-¿Esto? ¿Pensaste que era por ti y te sentías culpable? Es por una estúpida película que vimos ayer Sucrette y yo.

-¿Es eso? Cielos, entonces me preocupé por nada –Dijo Lysandro aliviado-

-"¿Por nada?" ah, ya entiendo, como sea, a ti no te importa esto así que, ¿por qué me importaría a mí? ¿Cierto?

-¿Qué?

-Nada, tu ganas, seguiré siendo tu "Amigo" así que tu tranquilo y como ya lo dije, se feliz con Sucrette -Dijo Castiel antes de dar media vuelta y seguir caminando

-Espera, Castiel ¿a dónde vas?-Preguntó Lysandro algo preocupado-

-A olvidarte -Contestó Castiel sin voltear atrás.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-No es "Nada" de lo que debas preocuparte- Dijo Castiel antes de seguir caminando hasta salir del instituto-

* * *

**El decir "Morning" es costumbre mía, lo siento si es un saludo extraño, sobre todo porque van a clases en la tarde ¿no es así? como sea, espero que les haya gustado (personalmente amé escribir ese breve, muy, muy breve beso) **

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. El amor también se equivoca- Capítulo 4

-Pero que deplorable te vez, una oportunidad de verte así no la tendré de nuevo, quizá deba sacarte una foto –Dijo un chico rubio con una sonrisa en los labios mientras observaba al chico pelirrojo que estaba recostado en la banca de un parque, ya era tarde, demasiado tarde, el sol se había ocultado hacía horas.

-¿Qué quieres? Si vas a tomarla tómala ya –Contestó el pelirrojo molesto-

-Dormir en la banca de un parque ¿se puede caer más bajo? –Añadió el rubio mientras sacaba un celular de su mochila- sonríe para la cámara

-Vete al carajo Nathaniel-Dijo Castiel-

-No, no me quieras culpar a mí por tus problemas, no soy yo el que te ha hecho quedar como porquería, una porquería ebria que duerme en un parque

-Sí, soy una puta porquería que duerme ebria en el parque, ahora lárgate.

-… ¿Lo puedes repetir? Quiero tomar un vídeo de eso –Dijo divertido el rubio-

-¡LARGATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ! –Gritó bastante enfadado Castiel-

-Cielos, ¿A quién debería felicitar?

-¿Qué mierdas estás diciendo?

-No sé quién te dejó en ese estado tan deplorable pero, debo de felicitarlo

-Te importa un carajo eso a ti

-pues… aun así, tengo curiosidad, vamos dilo

-Claro que sí, fueron "¿Por qué no te vas a la mierda?" y "Metete en tus putos asuntos"

-Me meto en mis putos asuntos si me dices quien fue o por qué estás así

-Vale, me rechazaron

-¿Te rechazaron? –El rubio soltó una carcajada- ya enserio ¿qué pasó?

-Es eso, me rechazaron

-¿No eres tú el que siempre dice que hay más chicas en este mundo? ¿Quién fue?

-Ya te dije que me pasa, vete al carajo

-Vamos, es tu momento de desahogarte o puede que ¿Te vas a desahogar con Sucrette?

-¡NO! ¡YO SERÍA INCAPAZ DE DECIRLE LO QUE PASA A ELLA! –Saltó Castiel de la banca preocupado-

-… ¿Vale?… ¿Por qué no le puedes decir?-Dijo Nathaniel confundido-

-Es que… Mira, no vayas a pensar mal de mí ¿sí?

-Eso tendrías que habérmelo dicho mucho antes, ya pienso mal de ti desde hace tiempo

-No eso

-¿Entonces?

-… No me gustan los chicos ¿vale? Bueno, puede que piense que algunos no "están mal"

-Espera ¿Eres gay?

-¿Gay? ¿Y qué creías tú que era Debrah? ¿Una tapadera? ¡No! ¡Yo la amaba!, sabes, hay varios tipos de personas en este mundo y a mí me gustan las chicas… pero también un poco los chicos, solo que no había pensado en salir con nadie hasta que me enamoré… perdidamente, de…alguien

-¿Y por "alguien" te refieres a…?

-Mira no se ni por qué te estoy diciendo esto

-¡Ah! ¡Ya lo entiendo!, hace unos días Lysandro estaba extraño y un par de días después Sucrette dijo que era novia de Lysandro, así que estoy pensando ¿Quién de ellos dos te gusta?

-No eres tan idiota como pareces ¿he?

-¿Entonces? ¿Quién de los dos sería? ¿Tu mejor amigo, o tu mejor amiga?

-…Lysandro

-¡Lo sabía! Entonces, te confiesas a Lysandro, él te rechaza pero días después te enteras de que él tiene novia ¿no? Y bueno, resulta que es nada más y nada menos que Sucrette y vas y te emborrachas a más no poder

-"Quiero que sigamos siendo amigos" dijo "ASÍ QUE NO ES NADA" DIJO- Gritó Castiel mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar, Nathaniel solo parpadeó bastante sorprendido por la escena y ambos se callaron durante un par de minutos, lo único que rompía el silencio eran los débiles gemidos de llanto que hacía Castiel-

-… ¿Y si lo intentas conmigo? -dijo pensativo Nathaniel-

-¿Qué? -Preguntó Castiel limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro-

-y si… ¿Si intentas saliendo conmigo? -preguntó de nuevo Nathaniel un poco dudoso-

-Tú… ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que también tiras a ambos lados?

- sabes, hay varios tipos de personas en este mundo y a mí me gustan solo los chicos

-¿Eres gay?

-¿Algún problema con eso? No me contestaste ¿Quieres intentar salir conmigo?

-Es estúpido

-¿Perdón? –Dijo Nathaniel sorprendido-

-Es estúpido, muy estúpido, yo te odio, tú me odias, de eso no cabe duda ¿Por qué querría salir contigo?

-Sí, es verdad, pero mira, sales conmigo e intentas olvidar de una mejor manera que ahogarte en alcohol y dormir en la calle y yo también salgo beneficiado

-¿cómo? –Preguntó Castiel sorprendido por lo que estaba escuchando-

-Si salgo con alguien, me quitaría a muchas chicas de encima, sobre todo a Melody

-Así que no te gusta que te persigan

-Me considero más una persona que le gusta perseguir, odio ser perseguida

-Me sigue pareciendo una estupidez, mi respuesta es n…

-No tienes que responder ahora -interrumpió Nathaniel- piénsalo, si decides cambiar de opinión, estaré en la sala de delegados… y por cierto, tienes que firmar tus faltas, no es divertido tener que buscarte por todo el instituto para que firmes

-Siempre envías a Sucrette

-Tu "Amiguita" me dijo "Nathaniel ¿no crees que tengo cosas mejores que hacer tu trabajo? No, no voy a molestar a Castiel y mejor déjalo en paz, o vendré a patearte el trasero" supongo que ella piensa que no te sientes bien y que es mejor dejarte solo ¿no?, además ella te quiere tanto… -Insinuó Nathaniel-

-No me quiere, ella me ama, me ama más que a ella misma

-Y aun así tú no puedes evitar odiarla por ser ella esa persona especial para Lysandro ¿no es así?

-Te equivocas, no la odio y es justamente porque no la odio por lo que ahora mismo estoy aquí y ahora como estoy, dicho todo, quítate de enfrente, tengo que ir a alimentar a mi perro

-Pobre de ti, sin más amor que el que te da tu perro pero sabes que ni ese es verdadero, ¿sabes que tan fiel es un perro hambriento? –Dijo Nathaniel con una sonrisa en sus labios-

-Anda a casa, tus amados padres te han de estar esperando con los brazos abiertos ¡Y no olvidemos a tu hermana! –Contestó Castiel sin voltear atrás, la sonrisa de Nathaniel se borró inmediatamente y una mueca de odio la sustituyó-

••••••••

-¿Salir con Nathaniel? Es obvio que eso no va a pasar-se dijo a si mismo Castiel mientras llegaba a su casa- ¿Qué se cree que soy? Aunque no lo culpo, soy atractivo, seguro se muere por salir conmigo, pero más importante que eso, Demonio, hermoso, ya llegué- anunció Castiel mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, tomaba de la alacena una bolsa de alimento para perro y luego atravesaba la sala hacia el comedor en donde sirvió un poco del alimento en un traste que estaba en el suelo, mientras le servía, el teléfono de la casa sonó, así que se dirigió hacia él - ¿Diga? –contestó-

-¿Castiel?

-Sí, ¿Quién habla?

-Vamos, ¿cómo es que no te acuerdas de un viejo amigo?

-¿Dake? –Dijo Castiel tan sorprendido que dejó caer la bolsa de alimento que se esparció por todo el piso- Eres Dake ¿cierto?

-¡Bingo!

-¿Qué quieres?

-Vamos, ¿Por qué actúas tan serio conmigo?

-Tu solo llamas para pedir algo así que ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Dijo Castiel dejando escapar un suspiro-

-Bien, me atrapaste, lo que ocurre es que…

Luego de terminar la conversación, Castiel colgó, limpió el alimento que había regado por todo el piso y se fue a la cama, al día siguiente al despertar, tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable, fue al baño, abrió el botiquín, sacó el frasco de aspirinas, sirvió agua en un vaso que estaba ahí junto y se la tomó, embriagarse no era común en él, por lo menos no hasta tal punto, se dio una rápida ducha y bajó a la cocina por una bebida hidratante, se terminó de alistar para ir al instituto y se fue hacia la parada del autobús, debía de componer su motocicleta pronto, eso de andar en autobús no era lo de él, llegó al instituto un poco temprano, caminó por el pasillo hacia el salón y se detuvo ante la puerta, suspiró y entonces entró, vio a Lysandro ya sentado en donde acostumbraba, Lysandro inmediatamente dirigió su mirada a Castiel.

-Morning-Dijo Castiel con una sonrisa- hoy llegas más temprano de lo habitual

-Buenos días Castiel –Dijo Lysandro con una enorme sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dientes blancos- digo lo mismo de ti, ¿estás de buen humor? Sueles llegar temprano cuando estás de buen humor

-Puede decirse que si –Le contestó Castiel mientras tomaba asiento junto a Lysandro- ¿por qué no debería estarlo? Además, ayer recibí noticias, que no se si son buenas o son malas

-¿Qué noticias? –Preguntó Lysandro mirando fijamente los ojos de su compañero-

-No, eso no te lo diré, espera a ver –Dijo Castiel con una sonrisa mientras inclinaba un poco el rostro hacia la izquierda-

-Vamos –Insistió Lysandro inclinando su rostro como lo había hecho Castiel-

-No, ni aunque insistas –Contestó Castiel entre risas-

-Ustedes dos, deberían de besarse de una vez-Dijo una voz detrás de ellos que hizo que ambos dieran un pequeño brinco en su lugar-

-Alexy, no me hables así de repente, me asustaste-Dijo Castiel mientras colocaba su mano en el pecho y dejaba escapar un suspiro-

-Mira si van a coquetearse enfrente de mí, por lo menos háganlo bien y dense un maldito beso-Contestó Alexy con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que te bese a ti? –Dijo Castiel arqueando una ceja-

-¡Oh! Eso me gustaría bastante si –Contestó Alexy juguetonamente inclinándose hacia Castiel-

-Ya basta Alexy –Dijo Lysandro empujándolo lentamente hacia su asiento- Si sigues tomándote en serio las bromas de este idiota solo conseguirás que te golpee y…

-No lo golpearía –Interrumpió Castiel-

-No hablaba de ti –Contestó Lysandro con el ceño fruncido- y es muy mal educado interrumpir a…

-A las personas, ya, ya, me lo has dicho muchas veces-Dijo Castiel antes de empezar a reír a carcajadas por la expresión de enfado de Lys-

-Como sea, luego de clases vamos a ensayar

-Está bien, tengo la música perfecta para esa canción que me enseñaste la semana pasada y necesito escuchar que tan bien suena mientras cantas

-Todos tomen asiento por favor –pidió el señor Farrés mientras entraba al aula-

Luego de clases, Lysandro se dirigió directamente al sótano del instituto, en donde él y Castiel ensayaban, Castiel dijo que iría por un par de sodas y una botana antes de bajar así que Lysandro se sentó en una banca que ellos mismos habían puesto ahí, esperó a que Castiel llegara y luego de un par de minutos, la puerta del sótano se abrió

-Vaya, eso sí que fue rápido –Dijo Lysandro levantándose de la banca-

-¿Lysandro?, así que si estás aquí –Dijo la chica pelirroja mientras bajaba las escaleras-

-¿Sucrette? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó confundido Lysandro-

-¿Lo olvidaste? Dijiste que podíamos salir hoy después de clases

-Oh, eso, si, disculpa, lo olvidé…

-No importa, debí suponerlo, olvidas todo –comentó la chica con una sonrisa en los labios- ¿Vamos ya?

-No, lo siento, estoy esperando a Castiel

-Ah… así que tienen ensayo hoy

-Sí, lo lamento, me voy a quedar hasta tarde

-Está bien, ¿Me puedo quedar a escuchar un poco?

-Oh, pues… si quieres, no veo por qué no

-¡Gracias! –Dijo la chica emocionada- es la primera vez que me dejas ver sus ensayos –Sucrette se acercó a Lysandro y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos-

-¿Sucrette?-Balbuceó Lysandro confundido-

-¿Si?-Preguntó la chica aproximando sus labios hacia los del chico-

-No, espera, Castiel no debe tardar en llegar

-¿Qué importa?

-Es-espera, si importa

-Entonces tendré que ser rápida –Dijo la chica al mismo tiempo que juntaba sus labios con los de Lysandro, primero solo presionó sus labios con los de él, luego los lamió, Lysandro también lamió los de ella y finalmente ambos cerraron sus ojos y se besaron-

-Lys…-Dijo Castiel abriendo la puerta del sótano, pero se quedó mudo en cuanto vio la escena, cerró la puerta y se fue de ahí caminando a prisa- Dije que… lo… soportaría, que no iba a… -las lágrimas empezaron a brotar, él solo quería irse a casa pero, necesitaba que lo abrazaran, que le dijeran que todo iba a estar bien, que Lysandro no podía ser de él pero que algún día encontraría la felicidad, lo que Castiel más anhelaba era cariño, era no sentirse tan solo, era algún día poder despertar y ver a alguien recostado a su lado, que no fuera su perro, claro estaba, se detuvo de golpe enfrente de donde sabía que posiblemente encontraría a alguien que lo abrazara, aunque no fuera amor si no hipocresía y eso le bastaba, entró a la sala de delegados y se dirigió directamente hacia el chico Rubio que volteó sorprendido porque habían abierto la puerta de golpe.

-¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? –preguntó el rubio-

-Está bien

-¿qué?

-Dije que está bien, quiero salir contigo

-¿es enserio?

-Créeme, no diría eso en broma, yo solo, no quiero estar solo pero no soporto verlo con ella, aun así, pienso que quiero que ellos sean felices y por eso, no sé qué hacer…

-Ya, tranquilo, yo haré que te olvides de él –Dijo Nathaniel dirigiéndose hacia Castiel y abrazándolo, ahora Castiel tenía lo que más anhelaba en ese momento, correspondió el abrazo de Nathaniel y lo abrazó hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de brotar-

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué vamos a hacer de ahora? ¿Quieres que seamos una pareja abierta? ¿Qué todos sepan que salimos?

-Esa es la idea, si no ¿cómo me quito a las chicas de encima si salgo contigo en secreto?

-Bien, pero tendrás que estar dispuesto a los insultos porque créeme, en el mejor de los casos nos llamaran mariquitas

-Me sorprendes, yo debería de ser el que te dijera que te prepararas para los insultos

-Ya estoy preparado, ya lo había pensado muchas veces y estaba dispuesto… si estaba con él nada más me importaba

-Tan tierno, pero deja de hablar de él enfrente de mi desde ahora, eres mío y solo mío y no me causa gracia que estés hablando de otro chico enfrente de mí -Dijo Nathaniel un poco molesto-

-…Lo haré, dejaré de hablar de él, descuida –Contestó Castiel triste-

-Más te vale, ahora, ¿quieres ir por un helado?

-¿Es enserio?

-Una cita es algo común, será tarde o temprano y por hoy ya estoy fastidiado de estas cosas de delegados, así que, vamos

-Vale –Dijo Castiel antes de salir junto con el delegado del instituto, sacó su celular y escribió un mensaje-

-¿Qué haces? -Preguntó Nathaniel-

-En realidad, nada importante –Contestó Castiel-

••••••••

Mensaje para: Lysandro  
De: Castiel

Surgió algo más importante que el ensayo y me tuve que ir, lo siento, ya será para la próxima.  
*Enviar mensaje*

* * *

**Disculpen si este capítulo es muy largo, estaba inspirada, Nathaniel para mi es muy controlador, así que, adoro de cierta manera su personalidad (aunque claro, adoro más a Lys y Cast) y claro, odia a Castiel a pesar de que antes se llevaban bien, pero el mismo lo dijo "Odio a Castiel y eso no va a cambiar" pues, veremos si es verdad ¿No?**

**muchas gracias por leer**


End file.
